How the Doctor helped Natsu join Fairy Tail
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Just one shot on how the Doctor inspired Natsu to become a Fairy Tail mage when meeting the little boy looking for a dragon when looking for one himself with Amy and Rory .


"I can't believe what we just saw," Rory Williams in daze as the doctor started piloting the TARDIS.

"Yes, "the Doctor said not making eye contact "There's a lot of things you humans don't believe but most of them are true."

"Really?" Amy Pond asked crossing her arms "Would you care to give me an example?"

The Doctor looked up with a smile.

"How' bout I show you one," The Doctor said as he put the coordinates into the TARDIS.

"Well we just saw real blood sucking vampires so what more could we ask for?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Ponds?" The Doctor asked as the TARDIS landed "Do you believe in magic?"

Amy raised her eyebrow with a smile well Rory said.

"You've got to be kidding me,"

The doors to the TARDIS opened and the three walked out into a forest. The Doctor walked out and smelled the air.

"This Ponds, is the world called EarthLand and we are on the country called Fiore," the Doctor explained as the wedded couple followed him out.

"Igneel!" They heard a little voice call. A young boy with pink hair came running from the trees, only wearing shorts and a scaly white scarf.

"Igneel, where are you!" The boy cried as he ran past the Doctor not taking notice of him.

"Well that was kinda rude," Amy said as the Doctor began running after the boy.

"Wait!" The Doctor yelled running towards the boy, the boy stopped and turned around .

"Igneel?" he asked with hope turning around but disappointment filled his eyes when he saw the time lord.

"Hello ,what is your name?" The Doctor asked bending down to the boy's height.

"Natsu!" He responded aggressively "Have you seen Igneel?"

"As in the great big fire dragon Igneel?" The Doctor asked recognizing the name, the boy nodded.

"Then you must be Natsu," The Doctor said with a smile realizing who he was and all the great things he was going to do "I know who you are who you are gong to be , I remember you but I doubt you remember me, you were only a baby," the Doctor rambled ,mentioning the time he had met the dragon. Natsu looked at him questionably. Then Amy and Rory finally caught up to them.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Amy asked as she stopped running.

"Ponds," The Doctor said excitingly "I would like you to meet Natsu Dragoneel,"

"Hello Natsu," Amy said bending down to reach the small boy's height "I'm Amy and that's my husband Rory,"

"Hi, have you guys seen Igneel?" Natsu asked his stubborn streaks kicking in.

"Who's Igneel?" Amy asked .

"He's a dragon," Natsu answered bluntly.

"Dragon?" Amy repeated then turning to the Doctor and whispered angrily "You were going to take us to see a dragon!"

"Dragons are cool" The Doctor retorted, Amy rolled her eyes.

"Uh why would you be looking for a dragon?" Rory asked clearly confused on why such a young kid would look for such a scary creature in his opinion.

"He's my dad," Natsu answered. Rory took a step back.

"So then you're a dragon?"

"No," Natsu answered again. Rory turned to the Doctor and Amy.

"Is anybody else confused?"

"Nope!" The Doctor said than bent down to Natsu's level again.

"Have you ever heard on the Fairy Tail guild?" The Doctor asked, Natsu turned is head, The Doctor smiled.

"You know, if you joined a guild, that one in particular you would find clues to your father's whereabouts," the Doctor said breaking all the rules.

"How do you know that?" The little boy asked curiously.

"I know a lot of things," The Doctor responded the little boy tilted is head but then shook it off.

"Well I got to go to look for Igneel," Natsu said turning back and yelled "If you ever find anything on him find me!" Then the little boy ran into the forest.

"Why are you so happy?" Amy asked seeing the smile on the Doctor's face.

"Natsu Dragoneel otherwise known as Fairy Tail's Salamander," the Doctor explained "In the future he and his friends save this world countless times from hitting disaster ."

"Wait," Rory said so that little kid-?"

"Yes," The Doctor cut off "Is what you humans would call a superhero,"

"I don't believe it," Amy said crossing her arms.

"Then I'll show you,"

* * *

**6 years later**

* * *

Natsu was walking through the streets of Fiore when he heard a recognizable sound. One he heard when he was a little kid and had thought it had been Igneel. Natsu sniffed the air, he definitely recognized that scent.

He went running towards it, could it be the same people from when he was so young. The ones who had inspired him to join Fairy Tail? Natsu came to a halt when he saw a blue box. The doors opened and the three came out.

"Hello, Natsu!" The Doctor greeted, Amy and Rory were both in shock at how this little boy had changed so much.

"How-?" The boy asked "You still smell exactly the same," He said in surprise.

"Smell," The Doctor repeated "I should've guessed wit that smell of yours you'd find us before we'd find you,"

Natsu looked taken aback by how this man acted as if he knew so much about him but didn't bother asking instead said.

"Thank you," Amy and Rory looked taken aback by this thank you but the Doctor knew what it was for "I'm not sure if I would ever join the guild if it weren't for you, there my family."

The Doctor didn't correct him even though he knew the boy would've joined the guild either way, he enjoyed a thank you for once in a while and especially from a person he knew didn't say thank you often.

"So thank you again," Natsu repeated "Amy, Rory," Natsu said addressing them but then realized he didn't know the Doctor's name.

"You never told me your name," Natsu said to the Doctor .

"I am the Doctor," The Doctor smiled but Natsu was confused.

"Doctor who?"

* * *

**First I wanted to say sorry if Natsu was a little OOc at the end but in his mind they helped him find his family ,he's very grateful and I could'nt help myself at the end. So tell me what you think of my one shot in a review ,please (See I have manors unlike our little Salamander)**


End file.
